1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel, a method for manufacturing the display panel, a motherboard for manufacturing the display panel, and a method for manufacturing a display substrate for the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display panel displaying an image includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) formed in each pixel to independently drive the pixel.
The display panel includes a display area displaying the image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. A plurality of pixels are formed in the display area of the first substrate. A gate line, a data line and a TFT are formed in each of the pixels. A gate driver applying a gate signal to the gate line is formed in the peripheral area of the first substrate.
To prevent corrosion of metal formed in the pixel and the gate driver, a display panel including a thick organic layer formed on the pixel and the gate driver has been developed. To decrease an area of the display panel, widths of a black matrix and a seal line of the display panel have been decreased. The black matrix is formed in the peripheral area of the second substrate. The seal line combines the first substrate with the second substrate.
However, when the width of the seal line is decreased in the display panel having the organic layer remaining under the seal line, adhesive strength between the first substrate and the second substrate is decreased so that the first substrate can be spaced apart from the second substrate. In addition, since the gate driver includes a plurality of areas in which a gate metal is in contact with a data metal, the metal may corrode in contact holes, through which the gate metal is in contact with the data metal. The contact holes pass through a gate insulating layer and the organic layer.